blistering summer
by soulrazer23
Summary: this is my first fan fiction story so please go easy on me. this is a three way crossover (four way cross over for those of you who'd like to get technical) between super sentai star fox and monsters inc /monsters university with some minor cameo cross overs. also be warned that this story will contain some violence and homosexual romance ( heterosexual romance include)
1. Chapter 1

Blistering summer

Chapter 1

The odd one

an apocalypse had happened, he never knew what kind of apocalypse it was but it was always how the nightmare started. Adam was a psychic and he often had uncontrollable visions into the future. Although he never knew why he had this dream as it never seem likely. it was in the middle of some apocalypse, most likely a zombie outtake mostly because of the dead mutilated bodies he counted, aproxemetly forty-five of them but most of them were not human as most were animals, the inhabitants of a planet named Corneria a few others were neither human nor animals but monsters from a unknown world. Adam looked down at his feet to see two purple monsters, a child and presumably his father, who had clearly passed on to the next life. He couldn't remember their names but somehow he felt as he knew them. No matter how hard he try Adam could not stop himself from crying, unbeknownst to him his loud weeping had attracted the attention of many undead creatures, human, animal, monster, you name it. Before adam could react a zombie who had walked up behind him had bitten down on his neck thus paralyzing him and leaving him open for an undead feeding frenzy. Adam woke up in an alarming manner sweating and breathing heavily, his mother Margret was standing in the doorway to his room with a concerned look on her face.

"did you have that nightmare again sweetie?" his mother asked

"yeah, i don't know why though." Adam replied

"well your powers are still developing so it's going to be a while before you get complete control over them." Adams mother replied

"yeah, you're right. Maybe i can get my mind off of it at school today." Said Adam

"you're class was planning a party for the last day of school right?" his mother asked

"yeah but its not for another week" adam replied

"when is it?" Margret asked.

"June 6th" adam said

It was may 30th of the year 2155 and 16 year old adam lerow finished the 11th grade on june 6th. Adam never really liked going to school as he felt it had no purpose considering his already high IQ, he just didn't want go to college at a young age. Adam got ready for school and proceeded to his bus stop down the street. Adam knew he got there early as he saw only one of his friends there.

"you're here early" remarked a girl about the same age as adam

"for like the 12th time this year" adam said sarcastically

"so you have any ideas about the end of year party?" the girl asked

"i was thinking along the lines of a Hawaii theme."adam replied back

"you're really focusing on that Hawaii trip your mom is taking you on over the summer arent ya?" said the girl in a laughing tone

" so what if i am mary!" adam said as he blushed

"heeeeeey! Adam, Mary!" a male voice range out

Both adam and mary looked in the direction the voice came from only to see their classmates Michael, Lanna and Kevin.

"hey guys" adam and mary both chimed in unison

As the five friends began chatting a huge bird shaped ship began to fly over head


	2. Chapter 2

Blistering summer

Chapter 2

bio partials, ninjas and talking animals

"hey look at that huge ass ship" Michael called out

The five friends look up at the sky to take not of the huge ship hovering above them casting a huge shadow on them and blowing crazy wind around. Adam looked at the side of the ship and saw a familiar logo of a winged fox and he imminently knew who they were.

Under all the loud noise the great fox was making Adam yelled out excitedly "hey i think that's the great fox, the mother ship that belongs to the starfox team!"

"what! I thought they weren't real" Kevin called out in disbelief

"hey who's that people who came from the ship?" Lanna asked

"everyone scatter!" Adam yelled

Everyone fanned out as soon as the three mysterious individuals landed on the ground making absolutely no noise at all. The three individuals then stood up reveling themselves to be a fox, a lynx and a human female clad in white ninja cloths with a sword on her back. The five friends gathered their bearings and came closer to the three mysterious people and began to question who they where.

"I'm Fox McCloud leader of the star fox team!" said the young fox

The lynx followed suit "the name's Miyu, Miyu lynx"

"and you are oh beautiful princess?" Kevin asked in a flirtatious tone clearly talking to the woman in white

"my name is Tsuruhime, leader of the 18th super sentai ninja sentai kakuranger" she said in a startlingly serious tone

"Gahh! You're quite beautiful but you're attitude is quite sharp" said kevin

The other four laughed at kevin as he was known for being a very big flirt with girls and usually being rejected and painfully hurt as a result because of it.

"why do you guys look so confused?" Miyu asked curiously

"well you guys are treated as non-existent legends, so this is quite a sightv for us" mary had replied

"really? Well enough about that we have more important issues to talk about." Fox said seriously


End file.
